Key operated trigger locks for firearms are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,471, for example, discloses a trigger lock for a firearm which is key-operated and spring-loaded and which includes a pair of laterally separated side sections or covers, a ratchet lever, a sleeve with a series of teeth along one side of the sleeve, together with a suitable locking mechanism. The device may be adjusted to fit and clamp over the trigger guard areas of guns, pistols and other firearms, regardless of their size or shape. The trigger lock of the patent is intended to lock the trigger of the firearm against movement and consequently accidental discharge of the firearm.
However, the trigger lock described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,471 requires a key which may be lost, or if kept accessible, may be used by a child. Moreover, the trigger lock described in the patent includes a lock barrel which extends from one side of the trigger guard to the other across the trigger when the lock is in place. Under some circumstances should the lock assembly of the patent be worked loose on the trigger guard, it is conceivable that the trigger may be operated by the lock barrel, thus defeating the purpose of the lock.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a keyless lock for a firearm which is intended primarily to prevent the operation of the firearm by a child.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such a lock which is constructed so that no portion of the assembly extends through the trigger guard or across the trigger, so that it is absolutely impossible to operate the trigger when the lock of the invention is in place on the trigger guard.